Madelyne Pryor (Earth-1298)
, , | Relatives = Alex Summers (ex-husband, deceased); Scotty Summers (son); Scott Summers (ex-brother in-law); Christopher Summers (ex-father in-law); Katherine Summers (ex-mother in-law) | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant clone | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Raney | First = Mutant X #1 | HistoryText = Maddie first surfaced several years ago, 14 months before the Inferno event. Her resemblance to the deceased X-Man, Jean Grey (Ariel), has lead to some speculation that she is Grey's twin sister. However, investigations have produced no evidence to confirm this. There has been some conjecture that Maddie is a clone of Jean Grey, but this too was believed to be nothing more than a theory. Until Xavier revealed to Havok that this was indeed true, and that she was created by himself and Sinister, in an attempt that she would breed with Alex creating the perfect mutant offspring. What is known is that Havok encountered Maddie on a trip to Alaska, where he was inspecting the house he had recently inherited from his deceased grandmother. Struck by the uncanny physical similarity between Pryor and his late girlfriend the two became friends, which grew into a romance when she returned with him to X-Factor. Although she had no powers at the time, Maddie was quickly accepted into their "family". She and Havok were soon married, and she gave birth to their son, Scotty. During the Inferno Event, Scott was abducted by the demons S'ym and N'Astirh. X-Factor, now called the Six, fought alongside Magneto's X-Men to defeat the demons, but it appears that Madelyne was key to the mutants' success. There is evidence to indicate that she struck a deal with the demons that saved her son and the planet. Recently Maddie had gone through a change, into the person known as the Goblin Queen. She had turned into the opposite of Maddie, a pure evil being intent on ruling the world. She was under the power of an entity called the Goblin Force. She then fought against Havok and the remaining handful of super-heroes that were left after her attacks. She started fighting the evil influences of the entity. She, Havok, and Scotty were taken to the astral plane were the newly emerging powers of Scotty were able to contain the Goblin Force and unfortunately took Maddie with it. When it was revealed that the Beyonder was in fact the Goblin Queen, Havok managed to split Maddie and the Goblin Queen. Maddie has now been returned to her son. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Madelyne Pryor of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?t=6840 }} Category:Clones Category:Summers Family Category:Essex Family Category:Clones of Jean Grey